


The FinnRose Wedding

by justice_for_rose_tico



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, It's just a fun story I wrote, Marriage, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, TRoS doesn't exist, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justice_for_rose_tico/pseuds/justice_for_rose_tico
Summary: You are cordially invited to Finn and Rose's wedding tonight (which somehow ends a war and brings Rey and Kylo Ren together?). No RSVPs are necessary.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The FinnRose Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes place after TLJ. TROS does not exist.

After Rose's love confession and her coma, Finn's perspective on life changed. He didn't want to fight what he hated anymore. He wanted to save what he loved. And he loved Rose.

Finn spent every minute he could in the medical bay trying to help the medical droid heal Rose. Then, the medical droid would get annoyed with Finn messing with its medical procedures and call either Poe or Rey to drag him out. Eventually, Poe would get called in by General Leia or Rey would look in annoyance at a blank space, which left Finn alone to go back to the medical bay much to the annoyance of the medical droid.

Sometimes, Finn would annoy the medical droid too much and would be forced to stay out of the medical bay for a while. When that happens, Finn would work with Poe and Rey.

Because of Master Luke Skywalker's noble sacrifice, the galaxy was once again sparked with hope and more people volunteered to join the Resistance. However, they still needed to be trained. Poe would mostly work with them and Finn would help out, but it was a slow process.

Other times, Finn would train with Rey and Master Luke. It happened by accident. When Master Luke's ghost was visiting Rey, Finn happened to be in the room. However, to their surprise, Finn could also see Master Luke (which almost caused him to faint). Realizing he was force sensitive, Master Luke offered to train Finn along with Rey, which Finn eagerly agreed to.

However, even that was going slow. While Finn seemed to be able to keep up with Master Luke's training, Master Luke would always tell Rey that there seemed to be something distracting her from going fully to the light side. Normally, this would cause Finn to worry, but Master Luke would always say it with a smirk, which caused Rey to glare at a blank space ( _Seriously, though. Is Rey okay?_ )

Then, one day, while Finn was sleeping in the medical bay (after Poe convinced the medical droid that Finn would behave), Finn felt something touched his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see Rose's eyes open and looking right back at him.

For the first time, Finn's heart felt full, and he knew that right now, he was done fighting. He just wanted to save what he loved.

"Rose," he said slowly. "Will you marry me?"

Rose slowly nodded her head.

* * *

Rose and Finn wanted to get married as soon as possible. They had already seen the affects of war and knew that tomorrow wasn't guaranteed. Besides, for once, they wanted to focus on what they loved instead of focusing on fighting a war. They needed a break.

So, they went to ask their reasonable friend, Poe Dameron, for permission for a break just for tonight.

"YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED," Poe exclaimed.

Rose squeezed Finn's hand. "Okay," said Rose. "But consider this: we're in love!"

"That doesn't mean you need to get married right this minute!"

"I think you're being a bit dramatic," replied Finn. "We're asking to get married tonight. Not in this minute."

Poe groaned in frustration. "I don't know if you guys know this, but we're in the middle of a war! The First Order is literally stationed right across from us and can attack at any time! We don't have time for breaks! Especially not one from a mechanic and a Jedi-in-training!"

Rose gasped. "You're training to be a Jedi," Rose asked Finn. "That's wonderful!"

"Not as wonderful as you," Finn replied to Rose flirtatiously.

"Awwww," said Rose dreamily.

"Did you not hear the part where I said the First Order is literally right across from us," asked Poe exasperated.

"So, can we have tonight off to get married," asked Finn.

"No," exclaimed Poe. "Not when we're in the middle of a war! There will be no wedding!"

"A wedding?"

All three turned around to see General Leia walk into the room.

"Yes, ma'am," said Rose. "Finn and I were planning on getting married tonight."

"And as I told them," Poe huffed. "That's a-"

"-Wonderful idea," exclaimed General Leia excitedly.

"General Leia," said Poe. "If I may, I don't think it's the right time. The First Order's ship is literally right outside this window!"

"We could use some happiness in this time of war," replied General Leia. "Besides, they've been there for months and haven't attacked. If they were going to take us out, they would've done it when we were at our weakest. Now, we have more people than ever thanks to Luke's sacrifice. So, I say, let's have a wedding!"

* * *

"This wasn't what I meant when I said we should research our force bond," said Rey glaring at a smirking Kylo Ren.

"You didn't _not_ say to not use our force bond to discover where you are."

"You're really irritating. You know that?"

Kylo Ren shrugged in response. "We've been here for months. So, why haven't you attacked us?"

"You already know why," said Rey. "Our number of supporters may have gone up, but it takes time to train! Which begs the question why you aren't attacking us!"

"We went through this," said Kylo Ren. "It's because I don't like to use kidnapped, brainwashed Stormtroopers!"

"But that's the only army you have and you still came here anyway!"

"Well... Yeah..."

Rey shook her head. "You really didn't think this plan through, did you? You're kind of a horrible leader."

"...Why do you think I hide in my room everyday from Hux?"

* * *

General Hux walked over to the training room where all the Stormtroopers most likely were. It was almost too easy. "Supreme Leader" Kylo Ren was far too busy doing who knows what in his room to focus on the First Order's goal: destroying the Resistance. So, like the gracious person Hux is, he is willing to step in.

_And it starts with the Stormtroopers._

Hux placed himself in the middle of the room. None of the Stormtroopers paid him any attention so Hux cleared his throat. Nothing. He had to stop himself from stomping in anger.

_No, no. True Supreme Leaders are calm and collected leaders. We do not stomp our feet like Kylo Ren._

Next, Hux did the next logical thing and yelled, "Listen here!" And his voice didn't screech when he did it. Not a bit.

Hux heard a few Stormtroopers chuckling.

...Okay maybe he screeched a bit.

"I am taking over as Supreme Leader! My first command for you is to get off of this ship and destroy the Resistance!"

The Stormtroopers all looked at each other before one raised his hand.

"Yes," asked Hux.

"But you're not Supreme Leader Kylo Ren!" There were cries of "yeah" behind him. "So, we don't take orders from you!"

Hux groaned in frustration. "No, I'm not Kylo Ren, but Kylo Ren won't come out of his room so I'm taking over!"

Another Stormtrooper raised her hand.

"What," Hux exclaimed.

"Okay, but what about Captain Phasma? Isn't she our leader?"

Hux stomped his feet. "No, you fools! She's dead!"

"Did you kill her?"

"No! That traitor Stormtrooper did it!"

"Oooooooooooh," they all said in sync. "So this traitor Stormtrooper is our new leader!"

"No!" Hux had to stop himself from finding things to throw. _Why is this so difficult?_ "Just go destroy the Resistance! They're literally outside!"

"Fine," said one of the Stormtroopers. "All you had to do was ask."

"But," said another Stormtrooper. "Can we do it tomorrow? I'm kinda tired because of all that training."

"No! Go now!"

The Stormtroopers mumbled, "okay" before walking out one by one.

* * *

"So, why don't you just join me," asked Rey. "There's something stopping you from going into the darkness. I know there is. So, join me."

Kylo Ren shook his head. "You know I can't. You've seen what happened when I tried to put myself fully into the light. Plus, I've seen you train with Luke. There's something stopping you from going into the light. So, join me instead."

Rey shook her head. "You know I can't. I've seen what happened when you went straight into the dark. I've seen what happened when _I_ went straight into the dark. I can't do that."

"Then, it looks like we're at a standstill."

Rey rolled her eyes. "You're such a snake."

Kylo Ren chuckled. "Yes, I am."

* * *

Nighttime finally hit, and Finn and Rose were excitedly getting ready for their wedding. Finn was getting ready with a pouty Poe, who had his comlink next to him. Finn pointed it out to him to which Poe shrugged and replied, "Just in case we get attacked by the First Order."

Finn shook his head. "Dude, you're paranoid."

"I am not! I'm just trying to be a good leader, which means being ready for anything!"

Finn chuckled. _Gotta love his enthusiasm._

Poe was silent for a moment before saying, "Wait, what's that noise?"

"Come on, dude. I think you're starting to hear things."

"No, seriously. Listen."

Finn tired to pay attention to what Poe was hearing, and that's when he heard it. Synchronized marching. "Stormtroopers."

Poe grabbed his comlink and said, "It's time to fight."

* * *

Poe rushed ahead towards the Stormtroopers while Finn chased Poe from behind telling Poe to "Stop!" and "Not on my wedding day!"

Once the rest of the Resistance joined Poe, the Stormtroopers stopped marching and was about to head into battle when-

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to Finn.

"Hey, buddy," said Poe. "I don't know if you see what's happening, but we're about to go into war."

"Not on my wedding day you're not," shouted Finn.

"Wait," said Lieutenant Kaydel. "You're getting married? I want to go to the wedding!"

There were cries of "yeah" heard behind her from the Resistance that drowned out Poe's protests.

"You can all come to the wedding!"

There were cheers from the Resistance as they all rushed down to the wedding.

"And you," Finn shouted at the Stormtroopers. "You can come back and fight us tomorrow, but not today!"

The Stormtroopers stared at Finn. There was something oddly familiar about him. Finally, the realization hit, and one Stormtrooper shouted, "Are you the traitor Stormtrooper, who defeated Captain Phasma?"

"Weird thing to say, but yes, that's me!"

"We will follow our new leader," the Stormtroopers said in-sync.

 _That was unexpected._ "So," said Finn. "You'll stop fighting and come to the wedding instead?"

"If that's what you want us to do."

"Then, let's go!"

That's when Hux walked out and witnessed the horror that was taking place. _Stormtroopers listening to a rogue Stormtrooper? What is happening?_

"Stop," Hux demanded. "You're supposed to defeat the Resistance!"

The Stormtroopers stopped and looked at Hux. "But he's our new leader," said one Stormtrooper.

"And since he's with the Resistance," said another Stormtrooper. "Then, we're with the Resistance!"

"That makes no sense," screamed Hux.

"It made perfect sense to me," said another Stormtrooper before they all turned away from Hux and walked with Finn to the wedding.

Hux couldn't believe it. The Stormtroopers left. The Resistance was now double the size of the First Order. He lost the Star Wars.

Poe walked up to Hux and held out his hand to shake. "We haven't met in person yet," said Poe. "I'm Poe."

Hux let out a sigh before replying, "I'm Hux."

"I know, General Hugs." Poe didn't let go of Hux's hand. "Now, why don't we go to the wedding? There's nothing else for us to do here."

* * *

Meanwhile, during all of this, Rose was getting ready with a strange Rey, who was glaring at the blank space.

"Why do you keep doing that," Rose said.

Rey broke out of her trance and looked up to Rose. "Doing what," asked Rey back.

"Glaring at a blank space. Seriously, are you okay?"

Rey glared at the blank space again for half a second before sighing with a sad look in her eyes. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Rose stopped brushing her hair and turned to look at Rey. "You're having boy troubles."

Rey's eyes widened. "What? How-"

"My sister used to have that same look in her eyes. Before we joined the Resistance, she had a lot of boy troubles. But my mom always told her that we shouldn't fight what we hate but save what we love."

"What did she mean by that?"

Rose went back to doing her hair. "Back then, I didn't know. But when my sister died and I met Finn, I understood. You can fight what you hate, but it only brings more destruction and broken hearts. Instead, we should focus on saving what we love. That's how we can create change. Anyway, so who's this guy-" Rose turned to see Rey was no longer in the room.

* * *

Rey snuck out of Rose's room and ran her way to the First Order ship when she suddenly crashed into...

"Ben," Rey questioned. "What are you doing outside?"

"I was looking for you," Ben said. "What are you doing going towards the First Order ship?"

"Looking for you."

They both stared at each other silently before Rey spoke again. "I don't want to fight anymore."

Ben put his hand on Rey's cheek. "I don't want to either. I just want to be with you."

"All parts of you."

* * *

When Rose stepped foot in the chapel, she gasped. _It's so beautiful._ The Stormtroopers sat on the groom's side (Rose gave Finn a questioning look to which he mouthed, "I'll explain it to you later") while the Resistance sat on the bride's side. Porgs fluttered through the aisle before Rose walked down. _Note to self. Convince Finn to keep the porgs as pets._

General Leia stood at the end of the aisle to officiate the wedding. Before she began, she whispered to the couple, "Thank you for ending the war."

Finn and Rose gave her back a questioning look, and Leia just pointed to Poe and Hux, who attended together hand-in-hand. Then, she pointed to Rey and Ben making out outside of the window (Finn almost gagged, but Rose hit him before he could. "You can't do that in front of General Leia! That's her kid," she whispered to him.)

Everybody finally stopped fighting what they hated, and instead, they saved what they loved.

And because of that, the war was finally over and that there was finally peace within the galaxy.

It was everything Rose and Finn could ask for and more.


End file.
